


Castle of Secrets

by thekeyholder



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Castles, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 01:18:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11726523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekeyholder/pseuds/thekeyholder
Summary: Detective James Gordon recently moved to Gotham. He runs into a gentleman, Mr. Cobblepot, and wants to know more about this mysterious stranger.





	Castle of Secrets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skeleton_twins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skeleton_twins/gifts).



> Hi, everyone! This is my entry for the [Gobblepot Summer 2017](http://gobblepotgazette.tumblr.com/post/162946547660/gobblepot-summer-2017) event, I used the 'sunset' prompt. 
> 
> Many thanks to Nekomata58919 for betaing the story and to skeleton_twins, who not only didn't let me abandon the story, but encouraged and helped me all along, while also bearing my whining. Thank you :)

Detective James Gordon was enjoying his first weekend off in Gotham, his new adoptive city, by going for a jog around the lake that was ten minutes away from his flat. It was barely half past six on a Saturday, so no one was awake and he could enjoy the soft, golden light reflected by the smooth surface of the water.

 

He’d barely arrived a week ago and the little free time he had was spent with unpacking and other annoying, mostly administrative, tasks. So even though waking up way too early made him grumpy, Jim was glad to have a glimpse of the beauty of his new hometown.

 

Just as he was thinking about indulging himself to a delicious breakfast at the coffee shop in his neighbourhood when he finished his jogging, Jim noticed someone coming from the opposite direction. Another early bird, he thought, but the closer the figure got, the more intrigued Jim became. The man was wearing an elegant suit that looked very out of place and he was leaning on a cane, his limp quite pronounced.

 

Jim wondered whether the gentleman had been out last night and was now walking home, maybe slightly inebriated. When there were only five meters between them, Jim could see that the young man looked well-rested and his black hair was perfectly styled, so he was definitely not a late partygoer.

 

The gentleman, too, had been watching Jim with interest, and when they were almost face to face, he smiled a lopsided smile, and tipped his head slightly in salutation. Jim nodded as well, his gesture more hasty, so he wouldn’t seem rude, and he caught a whiff of the stranger’s cologne, cool and refreshing. It was as if he had sprung into an alternative reality and Jim turned back, making sure that he hadn’t hallucinated the brief encounter.

 

But no, the stranger was walking slowly towards the golden sunlight and Jim stopped for a second, telling himself that he was catching his breath, not ogling a random man’s ass. Jim shook his head and resumed his jogging, berating himself for such thoughts so early in the morning. Next time he would bring his ipod to keep his mind busy.

 

* * *

 

It was about two weeks later, and Jim was more at ease at the precinct, even though he could still not shake off the feeling of being the ‘new guy’. He’d just brought a cup of coffee for Harvey, his partner, and one for himself, as they were reading through a huge pile of cases that needed reviewing.

 

Although at the beginning Jim and Harvey weren’t getting along, they were still getting to know each other. Somewhere along the way, Harvey had decided to take Jim under his wing and navigate him through life while Jim got used to his new surroundings.

 

Jim was halfway through a file when he reached for his coffee and looked up for a moment. His eyes were caught by a splash of colour: talking to one of the officers was a man with a purple jacket, leaning against a cane. Jim almost spat coffee over the file when he recognised the gentleman from his early morning walk.

 

“Harvey?”

 

His partner just grumbled in answer, not looking up.

 

“Hey, Harv, look behind your back. Not yet, wait a bit. There’s a guy in a purple jacket.”

 

Intrigued, Harvey looked at Jim, then slowly turned around.

 

“Oh…”

 

“Who is he?” Jim asked, noticing that the officer the mysterious gentleman was talking to was now heading towards the Captain’s office.

 

Harvey turned around and waved. “That’s Oswald Cobblepot, local multimillionaire. I think he’s writing books in his free time or something. Always donates good money at our charity balls, so he’s friends with Captain Essen.

 

“If you ask me, though, I always thought he was involved in some shit,” Harvey said, tapping his pen against the desk.

 

“Oh, really?” Jim leaned in with interest. “How so?”

 

“There’s no dirt against him, but he must be hiding some dark stuff behind all those fancy clothes.”

 

Jim leaned back, humming into his cup of coffee. Just then, this Mr. Cobblepot glanced in his direction and both of them froze for a second. Finally, he smiled and nodded and Jim did the same, awkwardly and hurriedly, so that no one else would see him. Luckily, the officer returned and escorted Mr. Cobblepot to the captain’s office, so Jim resumed his work, his ears still burning.

 

* * *

 

When his time permitted him to do so, Jim went jogging by the lake, his stomach clenched with excitement at the slight prospect of meeting Mr. Cobblepot. However, he wasn’t lucky. Every time he would look forward to it and with every sprint his hope deflated until he got home moody, ready to brood all day.

 

Jim told himself that it was foolish to hope that he would meet someone he didn’t even know, and yet every time he was walking in the streets, he was searching among the faces. Even now, on his way to the supermarket, he was looking at the other passers-by which was a bit difficult, given that it was peak hour and people were hurrying to the nearby subway station.

 

He became attentive to a commotion about ten metres ahead of him; it looked like someone who was rushing to catch a train had pushed another person who dropped their belongings. Jim hurried to the person’s aid, his eyes widening when he realised it was Mr. Cobblepot. They stared at each other for a second before Jim remembered why he was there.

 

“I’ll get them.”

 

Mr. Cobblepot wanted to help, but it was obviously painful for him to bend his bad knee. Jim looked up at him with a reassuring smile: “Don’t worry, I’ll get them all.”

 

Jim only had a brief look at the books and papers scattered on the pavement, but they seemed to be about history. He gathered them with rapid movements and then held them out with a smile.

 

“Here they are, Mr. Cobblepot.”

 

Oswald’s eyes lit up and that was when Jim realised that the man’s name slipped between his lips, but before he could panic, Oswald took the books from him, his fingers brushing Jim’s.

 

“Thank you so much, Detective Gordon.”

 

Jim couldn’t look away from Mr. Cobblepot’s bright eyes which were pinning him to the spot.  _ He knows my name _ , was all that he could think about. Mr. Cobblepot licked his lips, the movement attracting Jim’s gaze, before he looked back at his eyes.

 

“Unfortunately, I have to rush to a meeting now, but… I’m sure we’ll see each other again, Detective. Have a nice day!”

 

“You too,” Jim mumbled after several seconds, watching the man enter a building across the street. 

 

Jim continued his walk lost in his thoughts.

 

* * *

 

A few days later, Jim and Harvey got the case of a ruthless serial killer who was targeting homeless women, which made their work much more difficult since most of the time no one noticed that they had disappeared. After three weeks of relentless work and sleepless nights, they managed to catch the killer. The city could breathe with relief again.

 

In these three weeks, Jim had absolutely no time for himself. He lived for the case and he more or less moved into the precinct, eating from the buffet, vending machines or the rare occasion Harvey brought him actual warm food. He also had no time for sport, so despite it being a Friday evening, Jim set out for a long jogging session.

 

He went on his usual route by the lake and after half an hour stopped to rest and take some pictures of the beautiful landscape. It was then that Jim noticed an elevated viewpoint from where he could take even better pictures. He could easily make it there by sunset, if only he figured out how to get there. Although he’d never been there, he suspected that he needed to take the path going to the left.

 

A sense of elation sparkled in Jim; he felt like an explorer about to find a new piece of land. The path he had taken was narrower and steeper than the one he usually chose, requiring more effort, but Jim didn’t mind that his muscles got a proper workout. Besides, he was listening to good music in his earphones, the temperature was just right and there was a breeze to cool him.

 

He got to the viewpoint he had seen and instantly sat on the bench he found there, breathing in lungfuls of air greedily. The view was totally worth it, especially with the pinks and oranges of the sunset. Jim took some pictures, then wondered what he should do next. He felt invigorated, so the prospect of going back to his apartment wasn’t very appealing.

 

Instead, he continued on the path, walking now, even though he had absolutely no idea where it led. After a couple of minutes, the trees became less dense and Jim finally saw that they hid a beautiful small castle, straight out of a fairytale. He really hoped it wasn’t a mirage, but it looked more solid with each step, despite the warm colours of the sunset giving it an ethereal glow.

 

When there were less than ten metres, Jim could make out faint music, some kind of opera. He suddenly realised that most probably someone was living there and he was trespassing. However, Jim could see a beautiful garden, with flowers and statues. The view over the lake must have been gorgeous too. Just one photograph and he would get out of there.

 

Jim sneaked into the garden, walking under the fragrant yellow rose arches until he was in the middle. He breathed in and looked around at the peaceful scenery, his eyes following the lazy sway of two sailboats on the lake.

 

“Beautiful view, isn’t it?”

 

Jim flinched and looked around frantically, until he finally noticed someone leaning on the balcony. It was probably the last person he wanted to see in that embarrassing moment.

 

“Mr. Cobblepot, I’m  _ so  _ sorry, I swear I got here by accident, I wanted to take a picture and-”

 

“It’s alright, Detective Gordon. Don’t worry,” the man said with a smile, sipping wine from a glass. He looked absolutely stunning: he was wearing a lavender shirt with a dark grey vest and a dark purple tie, not a single crease on his attire. Jim felt even more ridiculous in his sweaty jogging clothes.

 

“I’ll get going, I’m so sorry.”

 

“Nonsense! Please, come on in. Let me thank you for gathering my documents the other day.”

 

“That’s not necessary,” Jim said, but Mr. Cobblepot had already disappeared inside. Jim watched as he descended the stairs, his stomach feeling funny when the man smiled at him warmly.

 

“Let’s go inside and get you something to drink.”

 

Jim blushed; he couldn’t believe that he somehow ended up finding Mr. Cobblepot who lived in a  _ freaking castle _ .

 

“Would you prefer wine or beer?”

 

“Beer. Thank you, Mr. Cobblepot.”

 

“Please, call me Oswald,” the man said as he handed Jim an ice cold beer, their fingertips briefly touching, making Jim blush even harder.

 

“Nice to properly meet you, Oswald. I’m Jim.”

 

“Likewise, Jim,” Oswald said and his gaze swept over the detective’s body appreciatively. 

 

“You have an absolutely amazing home,” Jim said, looking around cautiously, as if it were a sacrilegious act.

 

“Oh, thank you. Do you want to check the view from the balcony? It’s even more impressive from there.”

 

“If you don’t mind, I’d love to,” Jim replied. He was still embarrassed by being caught, but since Oswald didn’t seem to mind, he might as well enjoy his company for as long as possible.

 

“Of course not. “

 

Oswald led Jim to a staircase and they climbed to the first floor. The room they entered was decorated with a lovely pastel blue wallpaper and portraits of what Jim assumed were Oswald’s ancestors. The furniture was white and looked very expensive, but also unused, as if the owner didn’t really spend much time in there. The doors in the middle led to the balcony.

 

There were two chairs and a small table there, and Oswald pointed at one with an easy smile. Jim sat down, but Oswald chose to lean against the railing of the balcony.

 

“You were right; the view is marvellous from here,” Jim said, stunned. “You can see the whole city!”

 

Oswald looked very pleased. “Indeed. Though back when the castle was built, the city was more like a village: it had about three hundred inhabitants. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to get into nerdy mode!”

 

Jim’s smile widened at the sight of Oswald blushing. “No, please do continue. It’s embarrassing to admit this, but I don’t really know much about the history of Gotham.”

 

“You’re going to regret saying that, detective. Once I start I cannot be stopped,” Oswald said and took another sip of his wine. “You’re new here, right?”

 

“Yes, moved here about six weeks ago. That obvious?”

 

“Oh no, it’s not that,” Oswald replied, looking at the ripples caused by the breeze on the surface of the water. “How do you find the city?”

 

“Very nice, what I’ve seen of it. There are a lot of places I haven’t seen yet, but it all looks so beautiful. It was a good idea to move here,” Jim said, smiling at how pleased Oswald looked by the praise. “I definitely didn’t expect to be invited into gorgeous castles by interesting people.”

 

“Oh.” Oswald giggled. “What convinced you to move here? I’m sorry, I hope I’m not being indiscreet, it’s just that it feels that Gotham is the type of city where the people who were born here stay here for life, but there are hardly any newcomers.”

 

“Well, there was a job opening, obviously… but my dad was actually from Gotham. He moved when he started college and never really came back. I don’t know why, I just felt like I needed to return.”

 

Oswald nodded, then sat down. “Very interesting. See, your father left, but you returned. The city pulled you back. I’m very glad to have you here.”

 

Jim’s mouth opened a bit at Oswald’s intense gaze, but he nodded. “Cheers. Glad to be here.”

 

Oswald clinked his glass against Jim’s bottle and they drank, watching each other from the corner of their eyes.

 

“So, Oswald… you’re very interested in history, right?”

 

“What gave me away?” Oswald laughed. “My father was passionate about it, especially about our family’s and the city’s history, so I became interested early on. I’m mostly a researcher now and sometimes I write.”

 

“I will have to read one of your books,” Jim said, warmth exploding in his chest when Oswald smiled at him.

 

“But only if you want to, I know not everyone likes this field.”

 

“I was really into war books when I was younger and also really love Indiana Jones.”

 

Oswald laughed with his head thrown back. “Oh yes, who doesn’t? See, that’s the kind of archaeologist I always dreamed of becoming as a kid. Going on adventures and finding treasures.”

 

“You can still do it, maybe find some gold in Gotham,” Jim added, wiggling his eyebrows.

 

“Oh sure, let me just put on my hat and then we can go on our scavenger hunt,” Oswald replied, winking at Jim who was glad that he was sat, otherwise his knees would have buckled under him.

 

They sat in comfortable silence, watching the sun dip lower in the horizon, sipping on their drinks.

 

“Would you like me to give you a tour of the place? I mean, if you want to and have time, of course, I don’t want to keep you up.”

 

Jim wanted to say yes on the spot, especially since he had the impression that they had been flirting with each other. However, he wanted to determine whether Oswald only offered out of politeness or really wanted him there. Jim saw the sparkle in Oswald’s eyes and he smiled with relief. “Of course, that would be great!”

 

“Splendid!” Oswald exclaimed as he got up, excitement visibly lighting up his features. “Let’s start with the arms collection.”

 

“Of course you have an arms collection,” Jim said, laughing. “Why am I not surprised?”

 

“Well, to be fair, it was my ancestors who collected them, not me. I’m more of a books and fine wine kind of man,” Oswald said as he looked up at Jim, blushing when Jim grinned at him.

 

“No duels in your garden then?”

 

“Absolutely not. What do you think I am, detective? A savage?”

 

Jim laughed and followed Oswald into a room at the end of the hallway. This one was painted in vivid red and decorated with dark cases which held various guns, knives and daggers. The bigger weapons such as swords and bayonets were exhibited on the walls. There was also a full armour in the corner of the room.

 

“Oh wow… you could open a small museum here,” Jim said, looking around with wide eyes.

 

“Well, there are talks about me lending this collection to the City Museum. I would have gladly done it years ago, but certain city officials don’t really approve of the idea,” Oswald shrugged and went to one of the cases, unlocking it. “They say it would be a bad example to exhibit them because of the children, but I’m sure those kids see worse things in movies and video games. Those people just don’t like me.”

 

“Well, they are idiots,” Jim said, earning another bright smile from Oswald.

 

“Here, if you want to check some of the guns and knives,” Oswald said, opening the case. “This is a particularly nice duel pistol.”

 

Jim’s eyebrows rose when Oswald handed it to him ‒ it was, no doubt, a very expensive piece, inlaid with dark red wood. He’d never ever had the chance to touch such an old object and Jim examined it carefully. 

 

“Beautiful,” he whispered, Oswald smiling knowingly. 

 

He handed Jim a revolver. “That was my great-grandfather’s.”

 

Jim was even more impressed by this gun; he basically grew up on cowboy films and always wanted a revolver. It had impressive and very decorative etchings and Jim discovered three initials. “J. A. K?”

 

“Josef Albert Kapelput. My grandfather was the first one who Americanised the family name, so that’s why you still have the ‘K’ on that one,” Oswald explained.

 

“Oh… that’s very interesting. Your great-grandfather had good taste, this revolver is basically a jewel,” Jim whispered, and hated that he had to put it back in the case.

 

“Well, he could afford it.”

 

Jim watched curiously as Oswald picked up a knife with an intricately carved handle. “Want to see some tricks?”

 

Oswald threw the knife in the air and after he caught it he started twirling it between his fingers, so quickly it basically blurred. Jim’s mouth opened as he watched Oswald do trick after trick, until he finished the short demonstration with a quick bow.

 

“Oh my god, that was amazing,” Jim said, Oswald grinning at him. “I thought you said you were a book and wine kind of guy?”

 

“Well, as a teenager I thought knife throwing was cool, so I practised a lot,” Oswald admitted with an embarrassed laughter.

 

Jim made sure their fingertips touched as Oswald handed him the knife. “It  _ is  _ cool. I’m starting to think you are actually Indiana Jones undercover.”

 

Oswald seemed to be rendered speechless, blushing as he set everything back. “Oh, would you like to learn how to swing a sword?”

 

“What kind of question is that, of course I would love to!”

 

Jim watched as Oswald opened another case and took out a beautiful sword which had a golden hilt decorated with red and green gemstones. When Oswald handed it to Jim, he almost dropped it. No wonder Oswald held onto it with two hands, it was incredibly heavy.

 

“If I may correct your grip, Jim,” Oswald started and arranged Jim’s fingers on the hilt, then stepped behind him and put his hands over Jim’s. Jim wasn’t sure what was more distracting: having Oswald’s torso against his back or his long fingers around his.

 

“Alright, so as you noticed you need to hold this with two hands. So to the right and then the left,” Oswald directed Jim, his grip tightening. Jim was completely in awe; he couldn’t believe that what was happening was real. Oswald helped him raise the sword and swing it like a professional.

 

“Very good,” Oswald whispered in Jim’s ear, the breath tickling him and intensifying the wonderful feeling in his stomach. But then Oswald was gone and Jim missed his warmth, watching as the man locked the sword back into the case.

 

“Now, the next room might not interest you that much, but there’s more to it than meets the eye,” Oswald said as he gently put his hand on Jim’s lower back, leading him to a beautiful room with pale blue wallpaper and a canopy bed in the centre. On the right side there was a row of white armoires and on the left a vanity and a door which Jim assumed led to a walk-in closet.

 

“So, this bedroom belonged to my great-grandmother’s sister, Aunt Lydia,” Oswald pointed at a portrait of a young woman on the wall. “She was very coquette and well, she had a bit of a scandalous life. She was a writer, wore trousers and she smoked.”

 

“Such a rebel,” Jim said with a smile.

 

“She really was considered one back then. She also had many lovers, men and women.”

 

Jim giggled at the proud smile crossing Oswald’s face.

 

“People tried to find out how she managed to sneak in so many lovers into her bedroom. Well, the secret was found out after she died,” Oswald opened the closet’s door and disappeared.

 

Jim wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do until Oswald peeked back inside the room, beckoning Jim with a grin. “You need to see this.”

 

Oswald was right; one of the walls hid a secret passageway that seemed really long and narrow. Oswald got inside to explain that the passageway was connected to one of the guest rooms, but also led to the back entrance in case the visitor needed to get out unseen.

 

“Well, your aunt was shrewd, no doubt,” Jim said as he entered the tunnel, ducking his head so that the spiderwebs wouldn’t get on his hair. “This feels like the haunted castle tour I’ve always wanted to do.”

 

“Well, glad I’m making some of your dreams come true,” Oswald said and Jim stopped right in front of him, barely two inches between them in the narrow passage. The detective gasped quietly; he wasn’t sure how long he would be able to be around Oswald without making something stupid.

 

“Any… uh, other family secrets you’d like to show me?” Jim asked, trying to mask the way his voice quivered.

 

“Well, not exactly a secret, but the library is worth a visit. I may be biased, though, I spend a lot of time there.” Oswald smiled bashfully and Jim wanted nothing more than to caress his rosy cheeks and admire his freckles from up close.

 

Oswald opened the door to the most magnificent library Jim had ever seen. It was spacious and bright, the walls covered with a mint green wallpaper. There were shelves upon shelves, all carefully labelled with the topics of the books. Jim walked towards the first shelf, completely mesmerised. The tip of his index finger touched the spine of an old encyclopaedia which he realised was in Latin only a couple of seconds later.

 

“God, this is amazing,” Jim said as he walked through the shelves, each one more inviting than the other.

 

Oswald couldn’t stop smiling; he seemed very proud that his guest liked the library just as much as he did.

 

Jim’s attention was caught by a bed hidden behind a room divider. The thought that Oswald slept in the library made Jim laugh. “Do you really sleep here?”

 

Oswald blushed. “Sometimes when I work late, I’m too lazy to go to my bedroom, so I just crash here.”

 

“Very convenient.”

 

“Indeed, though I’m trying to cut back on staying up till 3.” Oswald directed Jim in the opposite direction. “Well, this is where I spend most of my evenings,” Oswald pointed at a heavy, oak desk, stacked high with books and documents.

 

Jim couldn’t help but go round it and try the ridiculous chair Oswald had which looked more like a throne. It was very comfortable and he leaned back, Oswald watching him with an amused smile.

 

“Enjoying it?”

 

“Very much,” Jim replied, his attention caught by one of the books on the desk. “ _ Folktales from around Gotham _ ?”

 

“Yes, my next project. Trading history for some mythology,” Oswald explained, leaning against the table beside Jim. “You wouldn’t believe how rich it is… witches, shapeshifters, people with superpowers.”

 

“It does sound fascinating,” Jim agreed, as he leafed through the book.

 

“You know, if you get tired of the GCPD, you could always come and be my assistant,” Oswald offered, his hand bumping against Jim’s on the edge of the desk. “I’m also conducting some interviews with elderly people.”

 

“Is that so?” Jim raised his brows and got up, leaning in very close to Oswald. “What else are you offering?”

 

Oswald seemed slightly perturbed by Jim’s proximity, glancing between his eyes and lips. Finally, Jim moved to the shelf behind the desk, his back to Oswald. He tried to take deep breaths and school his features.

 

“Of course, there would be other advantages to working with me,” Oswald said slowly, limping to Jim. “You would gain a lot of knowledge.”

 

Jim turned around, his heart hammering. There was a glint in Oswald’s eyes which intensified with each step he took.

 

“You would get to travel a lot.” 

 

Jim swallowed hard as Oswald was now facing him. He took a step back, Oswald following almost immediately. 

 

“Meet interesting people,” Oswald added nonchalantly.

 

Jim bit his lower lip to prevent any sound from escaping. He took another step back, his eyes widening when he felt the shelves press against his back. Oswald grinned at his reaction and took the final step, his chest almost touching Jim’s.

 

“And maybe, more importantly,” Oswald drawled, looking up at Jim from under his lashes, “spend some time with me.”

 

_ God help me _ , Jim thought as he leaned in and kissed Oswald, hoping that he’d read the signs correctly. Oswald hummed contently and Jim had to let go and smile against his lips.

 

“Although I don’t think I’ll leave my job at the GCPD,” Jim whispered, raising his left hand, his fingertips stroking Oswald’s cheekbone. “I would very much love to spend time with you.”

 

Oswald exhaled shakily and put his arms around Jim’s neck, gazing at him intently. “That’s good, because I don’t really want to let go of you.”

 

Jim hid his blush by kissing Oswald again, his hands sliding to Oswald’s shoulders, lightly caressing them through the thin material of his no doubt expensive shirt. Again, Jim was reminded of his shabby running clothes, but he soon discovered its advantages. Oswald’s fingertips found his hips and they sneaked under the shirt, exploring his side and back. The gentle touches made Jim shiver and his cock twitched. He needed more friction.

 

Although he mostly let Oswald do the seducing so far, Jim broke the kiss, turning his head so he could whisper in Oswald’s ear. “Come on, put your legs around me.”

 

Dazed from the kissing, Oswald didn’t get what he meant, so Jim put his hands on his butt, lifting him. “Oh,” Oswald whispered and blushed. He held on to Jim as the man helped him put his legs around him. Jim held him tightly as he took Oswald to the desk, then placed him on it with utmost care. He fit between Oswald’s legs perfectly and couldn’t help a sigh as he felt that Oswald was just as hard as he was.

 

“Come back here,” Oswald murmured, grabbing Jim’s t-shirt and pulling him back against his chest. 

 

Jim gladly obeyed and cupped Oswald face, at first pecking him gently before their kisses turned more passionate. Oswald clung to his shoulder, moaning as Jim slipped his tongue into his mouth, just for a second, before Oswald trailed after him, biting his lower lip playfully. Jim couldn’t help himself and he buckled against Oswald, both men whimpering when they felt how hard they were for each other.

 

“Are we moving too fast?” Jim asked, panting against Oswald’s cheek.

 

“No, no, please don’t stop,” Oswald replied, clutching Jim’s back.

 

Jim turned Oswald’s head gently, so he could kiss along his jawline, up to his ears. Oswald’s cologne was intoxicating, Jim brushing his nose against the side of Oswald’s throat, before he gently bit into it. He didn’t expect such a strong response: Oswald banged his heels against the back of Jim’s thighs. Jim had to catch the edge of the table, grinning at Oswald’s eagerness.

 

“You liked that, hm?” he whispered before he continued kissing and nipping at Oswald’s neck, holding him tightly and exhaling every time their erections rubbed against each other.

 

Jim wanted to taste more skin, to lick Oswald’s collarbone and suck bruises on his pale skin. He managed to loosen Oswald’s tie and undo two buttons on his shirt, his mouth kissing the newly revealed skin. Oswald was meanwhile moaning Jim’s name and petting his hair, and Jim wanted to find leverage, but instead he managed to knock off some books from the desk.

 

They stopped at the loud noise and when he realised what had happened, Jim blanched. Those books were, without doubt, incredibly valuable and he was lucky if Oswald didn’t kick him out in the next moment.

 

“I’m so sorry, Oswald! Fuck, I know these books are so important for your research and they must cost a fortune,” Jim babbled nervously as he picked them up and slowly inspected them. “I will pay for any damage, I didn’t mean to-”

 

Suddenly, Oswald’s hand was on his. “Hey, it’s alright, don’t worry. The books are sturdy, nothing happened to them.”

 

Jim made sure that the books were fine and placed them carefully at the other end of the desk. His cheeks were flushed and he didn’t dare to look up.

 

“Detective,” Oswald whispered and brought Jim closer by his hips. He brushed his nose against Jim’s, making him look in Oswald’s beautiful eyes. “Stop worrying. Nothing happened, but I might scream if you don’t continue.”

 

Jim snorted and pressed a sweet kiss to Oswald’s cheek before he kissed him properly. He held the back of Oswald’s head, stroking Oswald’s soft hair. Jim felt so relieved that Oswald wasn’t upset that he toppled over his books. Instead, the man was eagerly kissing him back and trying to bring Jim as close to him as possible.

 

“Maybe we should move to the bed,” Oswald rasped, looking at Jim with a twinkle of amusement in his eyes. “If you want to, of course.”

 

“Yes, yes, of course,” Jim agreed, quickly kissing Oswald before helping him down from the desk. 

 

Oswald took his hand and led Jim to the bed, lightly pushing him. Jim swallowed hard as he scooted towards the wall to make space for Oswald. He was happy to let Oswald take control; this was something rather new for him and it was incredibly arousing. He was ready to surrender in any way Oswald wanted him to.

 

With a smile, Oswald straddled Jim’s hips and leaned down to press a kiss on his lips. “How about we take off your shirt?” he asked, his fingertips teasing Jim’s skin under it.

 

Jim took it off in a second, tossing it beside the bed and waiting with bathed breath. His stomach fluttered as he watched Oswald’s appreciative gaze trail along his body. Oswald swallowed when he looked back in Jim’s eyes.

 

“You’re gorgeous, Jim,” Oswald whispered, his eyes burning. Without breaking eye contact, he undid his tie, then looked at it biting his lower lip. Oswald quickly unbuttoned his vest and threw it away, rolling up his sleeves as if he was preparing for some hard work. He leaned forward, Jim once again shocked by the colour of Oswald’s eyes, a combination of icy blue and bright green.

 

“Would you be opposed to being blindfolded?” Oswald asked softly, caressing Jim’s cheek with the silky tie.

 

“No, not at all,” Jim said, perhaps a bit shakily as he raised his head and let Oswald put the tie over his eyes, tying it loosely. “You know, I’ve never… tried this.”   
  
“Me neither,” Oswald said, and as if sensing Jim’s worries, he caressed the detective’s face. “There’s nothing to worry about, the moment you tell me to stop I will. Okay?”   
  
“Okay,” Jim barely had time to reply before Oswald kissed him sweetly.

 

_ Oh, fuck _ . He kissed back eagerly, raising his head to meet Oswald’s lips.

 

“Lie back down, you should be comfortable.” Oswald gently pushed Jim’s chest, his fingers then gliding to the side of Jim’s head as he lay beside him.

 

Jim felt the soft material of Oswald’s shirt brush against his naked torso and Oswald’s fingers carding through his hair. Jim broke out in goosebumps as Oswald dropped a series of kisses on his cheek, until he got to his ear.

 

“I want to spoil you,” he whispered, his hot breath sending shivers down Jim’s spine. Oswald kissed his way to Jim’s other ear. “I want to make you tremble with want.”

 

Jim moaned and reached out blindly, his hand landing on Oswald’s biceps. “I already am.”

 

Oswald snickered. “Oh, this is nothing,” he whispered against Jim’s lips. “I want to hear you moan my name. I want you to go crazy.”

 

Before Jim could taste the sultry words on Oswald’s lips, the man had slid down his body and was now peppering his neck with gentle kisses, until he bit at the juncture of neck and shoulder, making Jim yelp.

 

“Did that hurt?”

 

“N-no, it was just unexpected,” Jim exhaled, his hand slowly mapping Oswald’s back, feeling the bumps of his vertebrae even through his shirt.

 

Oswald kept nipping at the same place and Jim was certain that it would leave a mark. He appreciated that Oswald was careful about it, since it would be hidden by his shirt, though. He really didn’t need his colleagues asking nosy questions.

 

Oswald kissed along his collarbone before he continued his way down, his fingertips lightly touching Jim’s skin, teasing it with barely there touches. Jim couldn’t help a sigh as he felt Oswald lick his nipple, then he blew cold air on it, making Jim’s skin break out in goosebumps. The other nipple got the same treatment and Jim gripped Oswald tighter, cursing under his breath.

 

“You liked that?”

 

“ _ Yes _ ,” Jim sighed, feeling Oswald’s smile against his chest as the man slowly went lower.

 

Oswald kissed Jim’s hips, then Jim felt him shift, sitting up. He lightly touched the skin above the hem of Jim’s trousers. “Shall I proceed?”

 

“Go on,” Jim told him and lifted his butt to help Oswald remove it easier. Oswald took off his shoes and socks too, and by the rustling sounds Jim was sure that he folded and placed everything neatly beside the bed.

 

Oswald now started from Jim’s thighs, his mouth slowly travelling along the soft skin, worshipping it with teasing licks and delicate kisses. He wasn’t bothered by the boxers, kissing the soft material and Jim couldn’t help a whimper escape when Oswald was just above his cock, exhaling warm air.

 

“Please, Oswald.”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Please, take them off,” Jim said and he started pushing down his boxers only for Oswald’s hands to stop him and take over the task.

 

After the boxers were gone, Oswald didn’t return and Jim suddenly realised that he was naked, except for Oswald’s tie around his eyes. He suddenly felt exposed, heat creeping down his neck.

 

“Oswald?” He hoped he didn’t sound too timid.

 

“I was just admiring you,” the man said, laying a soothing hand on Jim’s right ankle. “I cannot believe such a beautiful man as yourself is here in my bed. And especially not you, detective.”

 

“I didn’t stand a chance,” Jim replied quietly, his blush deepening as Oswald’s warm hands caressed his thighs.

 

Jim felt the fabric of Oswald’s shirt brush against his legs as Oswald leaned forward. His long fingers were splayed around Jim’s sides and Oswald leaned down, first his nose pressing into Jim’s skin before his open lips pressed kisses after hot kisses on his skin, slowly moving towards Jim’s cock. 

 

Jim buckled his hips in anticipation, but Oswald’s lips didn’t touch his erection, just teased him. Oswald’s fingers slipped between Jim’s, intertwining them and Jim squeezed them every time Oswald found a sensitive area of skin, exploring it thoroughly with his tongue.

 

Then finally, without warning, Oswald gently kissed the tip of Jim’s cock and Jim was glad that the man was holding his hands, otherwise he would have jumped up. He wriggled his butt against the soft duvet, silently begging for more. Oswald waited a second before he made a tentative lick, then he took the head of Jim’s cock in his mouth.

 

Jim didn’t know what to do; it seemed like his senses had become more acute after being blindfolded and Oswald’s sweet kisses and touches had become more intense. Oswald’s warm mouth felt heavenly and Jim was making helpless sounds as Oswald took him in more deeply. It was too much, Jim was afraid he’d be gone too soon.

 

“Please, Oswald.”

 

Oswald let him go slowly. “What would you like me to do?”

 

“Just, just kiss me,” Jim whispered and he loved it how quickly Oswald got up and lay beside him, his thumb tracing Jim’s lower lip before he finally gave in and kissed it.

 

Jim’s hand roamed Oswald’s back, settling on his hips. “You’re overdressed, Mr. Cobblepot.”

 

“It seems I am,” Oswald said and sat up, straddling Jim’s left thigh. 

 

Jim could hear Oswald unbuttoning his shirt and then the rustling of the fabric as Oswald set it aside. Jim reached out, his hand landing on Oswald’s knee. “Let me help you with the rest?”

 

Oswald was silent for a moment. “Alright. But before you take off the blindfold ‒” Jim frowned, not understanding why Oswald’s voice got quiet. “I must warn you I’m no Adonis like yourself.”

 

Jim squeezed his knee reassuringly. “Nonsense. I already know you’re gorgeous.”

 

He took off the makeshift blindfold, blinking a few times before he took in Oswald’s bare torso and the cute freckles on his shoulders. Jim also didn’t miss how nervous Oswald looked, so he sat up, pulling Oswald closer to him until the tips of their noses touched.

 

“Just as I said, gorgeous,” Jim whispered, his index finger stroking the soft skin of Oswald’s cheek. He loved how it instantly turned pink and he kissed it, making Oswald blush even more. Jim couldn’t resist pecking Oswald’s shoulder, grinning at Oswald before his fingers slipped to his trousers.

 

“Go on,” Oswald encouraged him and Jim unbuttoned and unzipped his trousers, Oswald taking them off together with his underwear.

 

Jim’s mouth suddenly felt dry at the sight of Oswald’s cock ‒ he lunged forward, capturing Oswald’s lips in a desperate kiss before he said something stupid. His fingers sneaked down and gave Oswald’s cock a few tugs, Jim smiling when Oswald had to break the kiss, panting hotly against Jim’s lips.

 

“Do you have any… stuff in here?” Jim asked.

 

“Top drawer, under the brown envelope,” Oswald said as his head hit the pillow, letting Jim get out of bed.

 

Jim couldn’t hide his grin as he returned to the bed with the lube and condoms. “Hiding these in the library, Oswald? That’s  _ so  _ naughty. What do you get up to in here?”

 

Oswald playfully bit Jim’s shoulder. “You have no idea.”

 

Jim raised his eyebrows. Oh, he will have to make Oswald confess to his kinky doings. He put some lube on his fingers, then swallowed heavily as he noticed that Oswald had already got on his knees. He looked back at Jim with burning eyes and Jim stroked his thigh before he dipped his fingers between Oswald’s cheeks, circling his entrance.

 

The tip of Jim’s finger pressed inside, Oswald letting out a sigh.

 

“Is it alright?” Jim asked. He wasn’t very experienced with men, but desperately wanted to make Oswald feel good.

 

“Yes, keep going.”

 

Jim pushed in his entire finger, Oswald whimpering helplessly as Jim started moving it in and out.

 

“Tell me, Oswald, why do you have condoms and lube in your library?”

 

“ _ Jim, oh _ …”

 

“So?”

 

“I, oh, I can’t,” Oswald moaned, burying his face in his hands.

 

Jim shook his head, he was going to get it out from him. He poured more lube over Oswald’s entrance and pushed inside the tip of his middle finger. Jim waited until Oswald nodded before he slipped both fingers inside.

 

“Mr. Cobblepot, you’re now going to tell me what filthy things you do in here,” Jim said in his best authoritative voice.

 

“Or what,  _ detective _ ?” Oswald said, turning his head and watching Jim with a heated gaze.

 

Instead of replying, Jim pushed inside his fingers harder, then curled them, making Oswald moan loudly.

 

“Fuck, alright,” Oswald panted, pushing back against Jim’s fingers. “Sometimes, after working late, I get distracted…”

 

“Distracted?”

 

“Yes,” Oswald closed his eyes. “With thoughts about you.”

 

Jim stopped for a second. Maybe he wasn’t the only one who had indecent daydreams… 

 

“What were these thoughts about?”

 

“Me riding you,” Oswald said quickly. “Fuck, I had to touch myself every time I imagined it.”

 

Jim was stunned, but he leaned forward, biting Oswald’s hip playfully. What was this man doing to him, almost making him come with a few words. 

 

“Please, Jim, I need you.”

 

“Are you sure you’re ready?” Jim asked, and when Oswald nodded eagerly, he opened a pack of condom and put it on, then slicked up his cock with more lube.

 

“What are you doing?” Oswald asked as he turned around and noticed that Jim was on his back, adjusting the pillow behind him.

 

“Fulfilling your dirty fantasies,” Jim replied, grinning.

 

Oswald’s mouth opened and he took Jim’s hand, pressing an ardent kiss to his knuckles. Jim blushed, then helped Oswald straddle him.

 

“Okay,” Oswald breathed as Jim guided his cock to Oswald’s entrance, penetrating him slowly as Oswald guided him.

 

When he was fully sheathed, Jim took Oswald’s hands in his. “Alright?”

 

Oswald nodded. “Yes, a bit uncomfortable now, but it will be fine, don’t worry.”

 

He started moving slowly, Jim holding him by his hips, encouraging him. Jim could see that Oswald’s jaw tightened ‒ he knew it was still painful, so he tried to distract Oswald with kisses. It seemed to work and after a while Oswald was moving his hips in circles, his discomfort seemingly having dispersed in the meantime.

 

Jim leaned back against his pillow when Oswald found his rhythm, admiring as Oswald rose and then sank back on his cock again with closed eyes, in complete ecstasy. 

 

“You look so good,” Jim crooned, buckling his hips involuntarily which made Oswald ride him harder.

 

Jim put his hands on Oswald’s hips, helping him in his up and down movements. Oswald looked at Jim with fierce passion, gripping his strong arms for leverage. He seemed to be in a trance, his rhythm and moans constant. Jim worshipped Oswald, kissed his pale chest and each freckle on his shoulder. Oswald panted in Jim’s ear as the detective held the side of his head and kissed along his neck, his nostrils invaded by Oswald’s expensive cologne.

 

He wanted to have better leverage, so Jim sit up more. Oswald suddenly stopped, his nails digging into Jim’s forearms as he moaned, letting his head fall back.

 

“Jim, oh god, do that again!”

 

Jim smiled; it seemed as if Oswald liked the new angle. He thrusted harder, enjoying the sweet sounds Oswald made. A bead of sweat trickled on the side of Oswald’s head, Jim watching it transfixed. Jim was sure he looked wrecked as well, but he didn’t care. He kissed Oswald, needing to feel him close, to taste his delicate lips again.

 

Oswald welcomed Jim’s proximity and put his arms around his neck, while he was bouncing on Jim’s lap. That way his cock was leaking onto Jim’s stomach and he pressed closer, needing the friction.

 

“I’m so close,” Oswald whispered and Jim knew that was his cue to take Oswald’s cock in his hand.

 

Oswald tightened his hold, whispering Jim’s name over and over. “Please, Jim, harder…”

 

Jim was stroking Oswald’s cock, speeding up and swiping his thumb over the head, gathering the precome. His sensations were overwhelming, but Jim tried to stave off his orgasm: he had to see Oswald satisfied first. Oswald looked like a god in the throes of pleasure, and Jim wanted to bow down, worship and love him, and give his everything.

 

“Jim, please, I can’t anymore, my leg…”

 

That was all the encouragement Jim needed; his hips were thrusting erratically while he held Oswald’s narrow hips.

 

“Touch yourself,” Jim growled.

 

Oswald obeyed as Jim was pumping inside him, his moans getting louder. Jim felt as if he was drenched in sweat, but he didn’t stop, couldn’t stop. He noticed how Oswald was jerking himself ever faster and he bit his lip at the sight.

 

“Jim, oh  _ fuck _ .”

 

Oswald came on his hand and Jim’s stomach while Jim was still thrusting inside him, but it didn’t take long before his orgasm washed over Jim and he groaned, Oswald petting his hair. Oswald kissed Jim when their breathing became more steady and Jim helped him off his lap and onto the bed, scooting over so Oswald could lie down on the bed beside him. Jim took off the condom, then picked his boxers from the floor and wiped Oswald’s hand then his own stomach. He threw it back on the floor, and turned towards Oswald, taking the man in his arms.

 

“Did I live up to the fantasy?” Jim asked, brushing away Oswald’s sweaty hair from his forehead.

 

“Jim.” Oswald caressed his face, blushing. “Live up? You far surpassed them.”

 

Jim blushed and softly kissed Oswald’s cheek, holding him close. He briefly thought about what Harvey had said about Oswald… that he was hiding something. He had to smile that he had finally discovered Mr. Cobblepot’s dark secret: this big nerd who dreamed of becoming Indiana Jones was absolutely fantastic in bed.

 

“I was thinking of something,” Oswald said, his voice sounding nervous. “But I’m not sure whether you’d be up for it.”

 

Jim rubbed Oswald’s back. “What is it?”

 

“Well, I was wondering if you’d like to stay for the night?” Oswald glanced at Jim, then looked down nervously.

 

“Oh, Oswald. Of course, I’d love to,” Jim replied and kissed Oswald deeply, his heart thumping fast.

 

Oswald grinned impishly. “Good, because I still need to show you my bedroom.”

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: the story was inspired by something a classmate went through, she accidentally ended up at a swingers party on one of her walks. xD
> 
> Find me [@butterfliesandresistance](http://butterfliesandresistance.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
